A Second Chance
by Simin-chan
Summary: Yuki, staring at the chandelier on top of Kyo's body, lifted his gaze as he tried to get a better look of the woman. She looked at him with loving eyes, and those loving eyes were the same as his Tohru's. Her pink lips were the same pink lips he would kiss every day, and her brown silky hair ONESHOT! Re-posting this again! Yukiru!


**Decided to repost some stuff on my old account! This is gonna turn into an actual story by the way – probably….. so look out for it!**

What...? What was all this? Why was all this happening? Why was all this coming back to him? The fire, the smoke, the screams... they were all coming back. Kyo looked around the chamber, and the fatal screams began to pound on his eardrums. He felt as if he was in a trap, and he couldn't get out. The words Yuki sang, reciting the story that happened seventeen years ago, was making Kyo weaker and weaker by the moment.

The audience surrounding Yuki seemed to enjoy the show a lot, but no one was realizing Kyo's pain. The words were attacking him, the music was killing him, and Yuki... how did he know about this? How was he able to recite these events?

 _But a man who hid his guilt_

 _With his fake promises_

 _He was a man with no loyalty_

 _Who fooled the innocent beauty_

Yuki's eyes were focusing on Kyo's, and a flash of coldness came his way. Kyo shivered as he kept looking at him. Yuki was still singing those painful words which made Kyo want to scream out loud, but he resisted himself. All that pain was making him helpless – he couldn't take it anymore...!

Suddenly... out of nowhere, Kyo began to hear footsteps creeping up to him. He turned around to find a masked woman behind him. She was wearing a long blue strapless dress with ruffles. Her mask was black with gems and feathers decorating it, and her hair was up with a rose pinned in it. She was looking at him through the mask – what seemed like a cold glare, and continued to walk past him. Kyo looked back at her, feeling the urge to follow her... and he did. He tried to make his way past the crowd, who was mesmerized by Yuki on the stage. Kyo took one last look at him...

 _She was surrounded with love_

 _But she couldn't understand_

 _The hatred and lies_

 _Within that man_

He inhaled sharply at those words, and began to exit the room as he began to follow the mysterious lady. He began to climb the stairs, and found the lady on the other side of the hall. She slowly began to take her mask off. Slowly, she opened her silky brown hair that would fly with the wind whenever it would hit it. She began to show her big brown eyes, and Kyo remembered her cold glare. She looked so familiar – as if he had seen her before. Her lips were soft and pink, and there she stood – face-to-face with him. Kyo tried to get a closer look at the girl, but she continued to walk away.

She headed to the same room where the show was going on. Kyo still felt the urge to follow her and find out more about her, so he ran back downstairs. Again, the sound of Yuki's voice was still present, mixing in with those horrible words. Kyo looked around, trying to find that girl... but she was nowhere in sight. She might've disappeared in the huge crowd that was surrounding Yuki. But as he tried to walk into the room, a hand rested on his shoulders. He looked past them, and his eyes met with Yuki's cold and violet ones. He was smiling coldly, and he began to sing...

 _But a murderer never understands_

 _That his crime can never be atoned for_

 _A mark that cannot be erased_

 _A blood stain forever remaining on his hand_

 _..._

 _When the beauty was being killed_

 _Someone there saw everything_

 _That someone loved her dearly_

 _But he was unable to save her_

 _And wept over her dead body_

Yuki's stare was still intact with Kyo's eyes. He was speechless – he took the words in, but nothing from him came out. He had anger in his eyes; he had fists in his hands. Suddenly, images of that girl who he followed came back to him. Why did he feel that he knew her – why did it seem that he knew her ... silky brown hair, big brown eyes, and soft pink lips... no! It couldn't be... it was her! How could this be? How was she here? Out of the corner of his eye, he was able to catch another glimpse of the girl – and she looked at him. Kyo stopped looking back at her, but he knew she was there, and she wouldn't leave... on one side Yuki was killing him, and on the other side, that girl was haunting him.

Kyo's head flooded his questions, but his anger overpowered all of them. He clenched his fists tighter and his body began to shake. He looked as if he was about to kill Yuki, but just before he was able to do anything else, the chandelier beneath him started to fall his direction.

The audience was in complete chaos, as everyone was trying to get out at the same time. Kyo tried to run away from the chandelier, but it looked as if it was following him...

As he ran, he looked around the room to find Yuki, but he was nowhere to be found. The girl had also disappeared – no one was in the chamber but him. But at the end, the chandelier won, and Kyo was knocked unconscious and collapsed down on the floor.

...

Kyo had no idea how long he was lying down there for... but when he opened his eyes, he found no one in the room. Curtains were on the floor, and a piece from the chandelier, which was now rocking back and forth, hanging bent, was on the ground. He felt his forehead with his hand, only to find it bleeding. He wiped the blood from his hands on his dusty jeans as he tried to stand up. His legs felt very stiff, but he managed to anyways.

"Guests will walk on carpets of pedals and walk in..." said a voice out of nowhere. Stunned, Kyo turned around... to find Yuki walking into the chamber. His cold glare never left his eyes, and he began to walk around the room, "There, I will bring a forty-piece orchestra, playing all, and only your favourite songs." He said as he pointed to a spot beside the stairs, "Over there, I will place a fountain with champagne flowing out of it, instead of water," he continued to speak as he now pointed across the room where a big window was, "And under this magnificent chandelier, you and your lover will get married!" He opened his arms out to the bent chandelier which was still rocking back and forth.

"Who are you?!" asked Kyo furiously, but his voice wasn't loud. He was too shocked to speak any louder. How does he know all of this? It's not possible... "How do you know this?"

A cold laugh greeted Kyo, as Yuki kept circling him, "You said all of these things to Tohru when you two were alone... didn't you?"

No response came from Kyo's moth, so Yuki kept talking, "But there was also someone else there that same night, who not only heard all of this, but also witnessed your horrifying crime with his own two eyes! It was me, Kyo!"

No! That wasn't true... it couldn't be true... it was impossible! "That's not possible!" Kyo spat coldly, but Yuki laughed once more, "Impossible, but true!"

Tears were starting to form in Yuki's eyes, but he held them back. He wanted to let his anger take over, but he failed so badly. He couldn't find the nerve to face that criminal anymore.

"That night..." Yuki began quietly, "That night Tohru didn't die alone! I died with her!" His voice filled with more anger, "Yuki Sohma... her lover! I was the lover Kyo! I was the lover who you didn't bother to know about!"

"No... that can't be... that can't be true!"

"You called her a disgrace for opposing your proposal! You lit this very chamber on fire yourself, and you locked her in it! I was there Kyo! Believe it or not... I don't care, but I was there. I saw and heard everything you did, and how many times you slapped Tohru in the face until she collapsed on the floor, too weak to stand up! Just because she fell in love with someone else... you took her life!"

Kyo wanted to believe that he was lying... he really did, but he got everything right so accurately. That night when he lit the chamber on fire... that night where Kyo and Tohru were alone, talking about her marriage to her 'lover'. Everything Yuki said was true... everything. Yuki's eyes flooded with tears, but he didn't wipe them. His eyes turned to face the floor, and let his tears fall there.

"I couldn't save her..."Yuki finally said, raising his head to face Kyo, "I couldn't save my Tohru that night... but thankfully, God was aware of that! He knew that I tried to save her, and I died myself... that's why he gave me another life!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Kyo.

"How else would you think I know all of this?" Spat Yuki, as he continued to walk around him, "The very same day that I died, I was reborn! Reborn with the same name, same appearance, and grew up with the same memories! God decided to give me a second chance... a second chance to fight, a second chance to confront, and a second chance for love!"

"W-what...?" Kyo stuttered, trying to find his words. Was that possible? There was a word for it... what was it called again... umm... reincarnation. One to be born again in a different lifetime... it just seemed so bizarre, but he can't prove it's not possible. Here Yuki was, standing right in front of him... reciting the event in a song, repeating everything he said to Tohru on the day she died – or 'they' died... but it was just so... bizarre.

"I couldn't save Tohru, but I will bring justice to her!" Yuki said with anger, "You will be punished for this, Kyo! You will pay for your sins!"

For a moment, no sound was to be heard at all. Everything was silent. Kyo closed his eyes for a moment, and re-opened them. He turned around to face the outraged Yuki, who was trembling with, and this time... he gave the cold laugh. Yuki heard it, and looked at him, confused.

"That's... that's brilliant Yuki, that's fantastic! You got me..." said Kyo, still laughing. Yuki was still confused... why was he laughing?

"So you will send me to prison?" asked Kyo, suddenly turning serious. Now it was him giving Yuki the cold glare. Now it was him who was questioning Yuki, "How will you do that? You will stand in the court and narrate you saga of reincarnation?"

 _What?_ Yuki kept thinking in his head, _what was he talking about?_

"Why don't we do one thing: let me confess everything! But who will make me confess - you, or your duplicate Tohru?!"

"What are you talking about?!" yelled Yuki, but Kyo simply rolled his eyes, "You thought you could get a doppelganger of your precious Tohru and scare me off with that so that I would admit everything?"

"There is no duplicate Tohru!" screamed Yuki. He looked at Kyo as if he was crazy, "I don't know what game you're playing with me but –

"The one who is playing the game is you... not me!" spat Kyo, "Why don't you and your goddamn Tohru go to hell!"

"You know what the problem is Yuki, the court needs evidence! But that is something that you don't have!" Kyo said bitterly as he now circled Yuki, "Even if I killed Tohru, then where is her body? No one has found her body yet! And believe me... Yuki... without this evidence, even God can't touch me!"

Kyo screamed at the sky, and a shocked Yuki just stood there saying nothing. Kyo felt that he had won... he won and he was safe... but...

"I will prove it, Kyo!"

At the voice, Kyo turned around. A huge staircase was behind him, and on top of that staircase... was what Kyo believed... the doppelganger of Tohru.

Yuki had no words... he didn't have a duplicate Tohru with him... so who was she? Kyo seemed to think this was hilarious, "Ha! Come, we were missing you! You don't need to continue with your rubbish acting now! Stop this acting or I will –

"You will what?" the lady spoke, "You will kill me? How many times will you kill me, Kyo?" The same ruffled gown was shimmering on her, but her mask was nowhere to be seen. "Oh just shut up! I don't want to listen to your nonsense!" Kyo yelled at her.

"You will listen, Kyo!" boomed the girl as she began to step down the stairs, "And you better listen carefully! You came back that night! After the fire died down, you came back that night, Kyo!"

"Yes I did, so what?" asked Kyo.

"To put my dead body away!" yelled Tohru. This time, Kyo was speechless again. Yuki, on the other hand, didn't say a word. He couldn't take his eyes of this duplicate Tohru. Who was she... really?

"What rubbish!" said Kyo, trying to back away from the stairs, but the figure came closer and closer.

"I wasn't dead Kyo! I was still breathing!" she continued to yell at Kyo, who looked completely shocked, "How do you know all of this?! Who are you?!" Kyo's theory of her being a doppelganger of Tohru was fading away, because what she said... only Tohru would know.

"I was still alive even after the fire died down... but you buried me alive!" she said with a pained expression in her voice, "Here, underneath this very chandelier!"

Kyo pulled out a gun from his pocket, and pointed it at her, breathing heavily, "Who are you?! Stop it!"

"If the court needs proof, then they will get their proof!" she uttered, "Right here under this chandelier, they will find my dead boy!"

"There's nothing under this chandelier, nothing!" Kyo screamed while still pointing the gun towards Tohru, "You're going to pay for your sins Kyo... you're going to die!"

"I said stop it or I'll shoot you!" roared Kyo as he was about to pull the trigger. Something inside Yuki, he didn't know what it was, but something inside him told him to stop Kyo from killing this mysterious person. Yuki ran right towards Kyo before he had the chance to kill her and knocked him right to the ground. Kyo tried to get up, but when he did, Yuki was already up and he kicked the gun right out of his hand. Kyo fell back, and he knocked down a candle stand, which lit the fallen curtains on fire. The girl neither screamed nor ran, but she just stood there, watching all of this as if it was for her own entertainment.

Kyo pushed Yuki right into the burning curtains, and tried to find the gun she he could shoot the figure, but Yuki, who was lying down of the floor next to the fire, already found it before Kyo could. Yuki tried to get up, and when he did, he aimed the gun at Kyo's leg, and shot him.

Kyo fell right under the rocking chandelier, but he was still alive. He tried to stand up himself, but slipped right back onto the ground. He was trapped, and it was Yuki's chance! He walked out from the burning curtains, and was about to pull the trigger again, but the girl stopped him.

"No Yuki... don't kill him." She looked at him with pleading eyes, but Yuki wouldn't listen, "No! He has to die... and we will die!"

"He will die..." began Tohru, "... but not in your hands."

Her eyes then went up to face the chandelier, and after a few seconds, the chandelier came crashing down on top of Kyo, killing him.

Yuki, staring at the chandelier on top of Kyo's body, lifted his gaze as he tried to get a better look of the woman. She looked at him with loving eyes, and those loving eyes were the same as his Tohru's. Her pink lips were the same pink lips he would kiss every day, and her brown silky hair would make him faint whenever it brushed against his skin. A tear began to slide down her cheek, as she kept looking at Yuki.

Yuki then remembered the chandelier that hit Kyo – but it looked as if it was following him. The same chandelier also killed him and that with just a stare from her.

 _I wasn't dead, Kyo! I was still breathing!_

 _But you buried me alive!_

 _Right here under this chandelier, they will find my dead body!_

Yuki suddenly gasped – it _was_ her. Tohru smiled with tears filling her eyes as she looked at Yuki with love – the same smile, the same eyes, and the same tears were present in front of him. Yuki began to shed tears from his own eyes as he raised his hand and waved at her. His smile got bigger and bigger as he continued to look in the eyes of his Tohru...

"I'm sorry..." he whispered to her, while his smile began to disappear, "I couldn't save you..."

But Tohru simply shook her head, "I will love you no matter what happens..."

She gave him one last smile, and turned around towards the stairs. She ran up them as fast as she could and disappeared a moment later. Yuki kept looking at them, with thoughts of Tohru still fluttering around his mind, "I will always love you too..."

 **This story was inspired by the film Om Shanti Om, which I don't own. I also don't own Fruits Basket.**


End file.
